Three Hedgehogs Turn Into Girls
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Amy is planning to have a secret all girls party at her house. Sonic wants to kill his boredom and find out what the girls are up to. So he suggest him, Shadow, and Silver turn themselves into girls and see what Amy is up to. It only gets worst from here.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I never thought I'd be writing another Sonic fanfic again, well here we are now. So for a little history lesson. A long time ago when I first started writing when I was Thirteen, the first I ever wrote was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver becoming girls. Then I thought to myself, why not remake it? Now here it is, a remake of a thirteen year old's weird fantasy.**

This is a story of an adventure. An adventure starring three "friends". Our story takes place in Station Square. It was a very bright and sunny day. All the citizens are out enjoying themselves and having fun. At Station Square Park, there lies our three heroes sitting on a bench. Three hedgehogs. One blue, one black, and one white.

The one laying on the bench sideways was our blue spikey hero Sonic the Hedgehog. He was known as the fastest thing alive and a well renowned hero around the world. He's good, great, awesome, outstanding, amazing! Some animal lovers say he's even ravishing, which is a little disturbing, but that's not important. In the middle cleaning his gun is with a cloth was Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik and alien Black Doom. He's quiet, he's moody, and he's very very edgy. He brings death to all who oppose him. On the other side of the bench levitating an acorn with his hands was Silver the Hedgehog. A psychic hedgehog from a doomed future, and the most irrelevant character in the franchise. Got stuck in one really bad game and now he's faded out of existence in the main adventures. He comes along when they host the Olympics for Mario and Sonic. He works at a Pizza Hut because he can't earn money. What a completely dweeb.

Silver was starting to grow a little irritated with the narrator. "Hey! Shut up! You don't understand how hard it is for me to get back on my feet!"

"Silver, who are you talking to?" Sonic woke up from his nap looking at the psychic hedgehog like he was crazy.

"...Nothing. I was just talking to myself again. Like usual."

"We're going to have to get you checked out at some point. All that apocalyptic future stuff is driving you crazy." Sonic groaned. "I'm bored you guys. What should we do?"

"Oh I know, how about we go to my house and-" Silver was interrupted by Shadow who pointed his Shadow Rifle at him.

"Silver, if you suggest one more time that we go watch _Back to the Future_ with you! I'm going to choke you to death and then blast you into oblivion as you burn in that future of yours!" Shadow threatened.

Silver just looked down and stayed quiet. Sonic rolled his eyes at the black hedgehog and his threats.

"Come on guys. All we've been doing is just sitting here twiddling our thumbs. I wanna do something fun. I wanna get wild. There must be something for us to do." Sonic looked around the park to find anything to kill his boredom. His eyes caught of glimpse of Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze together. They're huddled together and looked like they're discussing something.

"Hey guys, check it out! The girls are over there." Sonic pointed.

"So? What's that got to do with us?" Shadow replied.

"Sooooo, we should go over there and check it out. Come on!" Sonic hops off to the bench and heads straight towards the girls.

"What makes that faker think he can just boss us around and give orders? Nobody tells me what to do!" Shadow said.

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do Shadow. Let's just play along and see where this goes." Silver said.

Shadow folded his arms and scoffed. "Hmph. Fine."

Shadow and Silver followed behind Sonic. The girls were still whispering to each other. Cream sees Sonic, Shadow, and Silver heading towards.

"Look everyone, it's Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

Amy's ears perked up and she quickly turns her head when she hears her loves name. "Sonic?!"

"Yo ladies! Long time no see!" Sonic said.

"Why do you always say that?" Shadow asked.

"It's a force of habit. I can't stop."

Amy started dashing towards Sonic with hearts in her eyes and leaving heart trails behind her. "SONIC!" She yelled loudly.

Sonic screamed in terror. "Silver! Defend! Now!"

As Amy lunges herself towards Sonic, Silver stops her in her tracks with his telekinesis and throws her to the ground.

"Sorry about that. Sonic pays me a hundred to be his body guard. Although he hasn't paid me in the past three months." Silver said.

Amy gets up off the floor and dust herself off. "What are you doing here Sonic?! Here to finally confess your love for me?!"

Sonic laughed nervously. "Never in my life will I do that. I was actually here to see what you girls were up to."

"Oh. We were just talking about Amy having a party at her h-" Cream's sentence gets cut off by Amy who covered her mouth.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Sonic." Amy laughed nervously.

Sonic raised his eyebrow. The girls were clearly hiding something from him. "Woah woah woah. What was Cream about to say?"

"Oh don't worry about her Sonic. I think it's best if you just go on with your business. Besides, it's ladies only"

"I'm not going anywhere. I wanna know what's going on."

Amy was starting to get a little irritated. "Sonic...We're not telling you anything...So I suggest you leave...Now!"

"Come on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Amy eyes started burning with rage. She takes out her Piko Piko Hammer and hits Sonic in the jaw with it sending him flying in the air. Shadow and Silver just looked on as Sonic flew. Even without wings, the hedgehog could still fly. The two hedgehogs turned back to Amy who still had her hammer in her hand looking like she's ready to attack the other two.

"Shadow, I think we get out of here." Silver said.

"What? You do realize I can just get rid of the girl with one Chaos Spear right?" Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"I know that, but we don't need you killing anybody. Also, I don't want to look bad in front of Blaze you know."

Shadow facepalmed. "Fine. Let's go get the idiot."

The two hedgehogs fly away to go get Sonic from wherever he landed.

* * *

The three hedgehogs were in Sonic's house. Sonic was lying on his couch with an ice pack on his head. Shadow and Silver were just sitting beside Sonic as he groaned in pain.

"I may be crying in pain at the moment, but I still want to find out what those girls are up to. Nobody hides stuff from Sonic the Hedgehog and gets away with it." Sonic raised a finger.

"Well actually, Amy did get away with it. We still don't know what's going on." Silver said.

"Shut up Silver. There has to be something to we can do to find out what those girls are up to."

"Why don't you just give it a rest faker? Whatever the hell they're doing it's girls only. There's nothing you can do about." Shadow said.

The hedgehog just sat in silence for a moment. Sonic was trying his hardest to think of a plan until finally a lightbulb lit up in his brain.

"Guys I think I may have an idea." The blue hedgehog said with a smirk. "We may not be able to go to the party because we're not girls, but what if we were?"

Shadow and Silver gave Sonic a look like he was crazy, and he was. Shadow got up from couch and started to head out the door. Sonic throws the icepack off his head and chased after Shadow.

"Shadow wait!" Sonic blocked the front door.

"Out of the way faker! There's no way I'm going to indulge in your idiotic plan!"

"Come on Shad! Aren't you curious about what the girls are up to?"

"I'm curious." Silver said.

"Shut up Silver!" Shadow yelled.

"What do you have to do Shadow?! Just go to Club Rouge and mourn about Maria again?! You never do anything!" Sonic said.

"Don't patronize me faker!" Shadow growled.

"Yeah Sonic, remember the last time you pissed off Shadow." Silver reminded.

 _Shadow was staying at Sonic's house after Club Rouge got invaded by Egg Pawns. He walked in the kitchen when Sonic was trying to make a chili dog. Shadow looked in the fridge to find something to make. He saw that the eggs box was empty. Shadow slammed the fridge door in anger and pointed at Sonic._

 _"You blue idiot! You ate all the eggs!" Shadow yelled._

 _"Yeah, so what if I did? What are you gonna do? Break my arms?" Sonic questioned._

 _Moments Later..._

 _Sonic was now at the Station Square hospital lying on a hospital bed with two arm cast. Knuckles took him to the hospital after Shadow broke Sonic's arms._

 _"You really shouldn't give him ideas." Knuckles said._

 _"You really shouldn't give him ideas." Sonic said in a mocking tone._

 _Knuckles gave Sonic a glare and lightly punches him in his broken arm. Sonic yells in pain._

 _Flashback end_

"That's all in the past. Shadow, this is the last thing I'll ever ask from you. I promise I'll repay you if you help me with this." Sonic pleaded.

Shadow took a moment to think and sighed. "Fine. This plan of yours better work."

"How the heck are we going to turn into girls? We can't just put on a dress and say we're girls." Silver said.

"No worries guys. I know just the guy who can help us." Sonic smirked.

* * *

Eggman was in his lab wearing his evil pajamas and watching soap operas.

"Orbot! Cubot! Where is my popcorn?! You fools are going make me miss the best part if I have to go get it myself!" Eggman yelled.

Orbot and Cubot came in with a bowl of popcorn and a soda.

"Sorry about the wait sire." Orbot said.

"We had to make the popcorn extra buttery." Cubot said.

"You two bolt brains would be horrible custodians at a movie theater!" Eggman grabs his popcorn and soda. He takes a drink of his soda.

"Yo Egghead!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman spits out his drink and sees Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. He yells like a little girl. "Sonic! Shadow! Uh...Uh...Irrelevant character who I can't name right now!"

Silver groaned. "Damn it."

"Robots come quick! Metal!"

Metal Sonic flies in with an army of Egg Pawns and lands in front of the three hedgehogs. Eggman gets in his Egg Mobile and prepares to fire a laser. "Attack!"

"Wait Eggman! We're not here to fight! We actually need your help with something!" Sonic said.

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Hold on for a second everyone!" Eggman stopped charging his laser. "You need my help? What do you want from me? Thanks to you, I'll never find out if Roger cheated on his wife!"

"It's okay sir. We have DVR and I made sure to tape it all for you." Orbot said.

"Thank goodness. Now what do you three want from me?"

"Eggman. We need you to turn us into girls." Sonic said bluntly.

The room went silent for a moment. Eggman was trying to process on what his nemesis just asked of him. "...What...Did you ask me?"

"It appears that my copy is asking to be of the opposite gender." Metal Sonic said.

"Thank you Metal...Why? I'm just curious. Out of all the things you come to my base for, it's this."

"Amy is having this party at her place, but its girl only. So I decided we ask you to see if you could help us." Sonic said.

"A likely story. Well, I do have this gender bend machine that can turn people into the opposite gender."

"Why...do you have something like that?" Shadow asked.

"Do you want to use my machine or not?" Eggman didn't want to go further on why he has that kind of machine.

"Fine. We'll take it." Sonic said.

Three hedgehogs went inside the machine. "Um, is this gonna hurt?" Silver asked.

Eggman shrugged. "I don't know. Let's find out." Eggman pulls the lever and the three hedgehogs screamed in pain as their bodies were shocked. "Oh, I guess it does."

The three hedgehog's bodies were slowly beginning to change. The genderbend machine flashed. As smoke began to come out from the machine, Eggman stared with his eyes wide open at what he was staring at. The three male hedgehogs had now become women. With the appropriate parts and...they're wearing clothes.

"Girl voice. Boobs. A bigger butt. Articles of clothing? It worked. See Shadow? I told you this would be a great idea!" Sonic mocked.

"I hate you. I hate you so much right now." Shadow replied.

"Hey, I feel really pretty for once!" Silver smiled.

Eggman facepalmed. _"After creating the Egg Dealer, I didn't think my invention would get worst from here. This is the worst thing I've ever created in my entire life."_

"Thanks for your help Eggman!" Sonic gave Eggman a thumbs up.

"Yeah...Sure. Listen, I can't stare at you three any longer so I'm going to need you all to get out of my base." Eggman presses a button on his Egg Mobile and sent the hedgehogs flying out of lair with a spring that they were all standing on. "If any of you need me I'm going to be taking a long long shower. Metal, you're in charge." Eggman exits the room.

"Aww, why does Metal get to be in charge?" Cubot whined.

"Because I am the superior creation of Dr. Eggman while you are nothing but scrap with your inferior design and lack of intelligence." Metal Sonic said.

"Awww..." Cubot frowned.

Outside of Eggman's lair. The three hedgehogs landed on the ground safely. The easily adapted to their new bodies and didn't feel much different from their male bodies.

"Alright boys, we got phase one of the plans done. However, just because we look like girls, doesn't mean we really are. We also have to be like girls. Act like girls. Become the girl." Sonic stated.

"Sounds pretty easy for Silver to do." Shadow said.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard...Hey wait a minute!" Silver realized what Shadow meant.

"First we have to come up with names. I think I'll be...Sonico." Sonic said.

"You do know that's copyright right?" Silver reminded.

"Silver, do you know how I am? No copyright law in the universe is going to stop-" Sonic's sentence was cut off when he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket. Sonic takes out his cell phone. "Oh my god! I have pockets now! I can pull stuff out without it looking like I'm pulling them out of my ass!"

"...Well I guess there's one benefit of being a girl." Shadow said.

Sonic saw he was getting a call from SEGA and answers his phone. "Hello? What do you mean I can't choose the name Sonico? I thought I wouldn't be stopped by copyright laws. Ugh! Okay okay, I'll think of something else. Geez." Sonic hangs up. "Okay. Since I can't go with Sonico, I got a better name for me. Sonica. Pretty smart huh?"

Shadow facepalmed. "You idiot."

"Now, all we need to do is test out how good of a girl can we be. But how?" Sonic took a moment to think. He looks around until he finds Tails walking in his directions.

Sonic puts on a sinister smirk on his face. "Perfect." The blue hedgehog rushes over to Tails and greets him. "Hey there cutie!"

"Oh uh...Hi. Random woman I've never seen in my life." Tails waved nervously.

"I was just walking around and I just happened to see a cute little fox. Hey, do you wanna make out?"

"W-W-What?! I just met you. I've never even kissed a girl before. Well there was Cosmo...then I had to shoot her. There was also Fiona...then she back stabbed us. Then there's was-"

 _"Okay, I'm don't have time to stand here listening to his rambling."_ Sonic said growing impatient.

Sonic holds Tails' chin up and kisses him on the lips. The two tailed fox eyes widened and pushed Sonic away. He whipped his lips and starts spitting on the ground.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy or something?!" Tails yelled.

Sonic just started laughing. "Oh man! I got you good buddy!"

"Wait a minute...Sonic? Is that you?! That means...Oh no! Oh no!" Tails yelled while holding his head.

"Yeah. I totally had you kiss me. I can't believe you fell for it too."

"How in the hell did you turn into a...Nevermind. I don't want to know anything that's about to go on with you. I'm sicker at the fact that you kissed me. You're banned from my workshop for a month. If you need me I'll be in the shower and washing my tongue with a bar of soap." Tails flies away from Sonic.

"Well that was...something." Silver said feeling awkward.

"It's kind of funny. Usually people turn Tails into a girl. Either way it doesn't matter, he's underage and I do not want to be paired up with him. People even pair me up with Fox McCloud in Smash for some reason. "Oh, it's because he's like a better Tails". So?! Doesn't mean I wanna bang him. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Whether I'm a guy or a girl, I don't do relationships!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Didn't you use to date Sally Acorn?" Shadow reminded.

"You're also dating Amy in another universe." Silver said.

"Those are different Sonics, and technically Boom Sonic isn't dating Boom Amy. They're just...well aquatinted with each other."

"You just don't wanna admit that there's a version of you that actually likes Amy." Shadow said.

"Oh shut up! Come on. We got a party to attend."

The three hedgehogs starts heading to Amy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had arrived to Amy's house. It was a two stories home all covered in pink paint.

When they reached the front door, Sonic turned to Shadow and Silver. "Alright guys-" Sonic clear his throat. "I mean, girls. Remember, we have to be the girls. Be as girly as you can possibly be! I'm the most energetic and hottest of the group, Shadow you're the emo goth, and Silver you're the ugly nerd girl. Got it?"

Silver raised his hand. "Yeah I got a question. Why do I have to be the ugly nerd girl?"

"Silver, if your quills resemble a weed plant, then you can't be the attractive. So chill out Pothead the Porcupine."

Sonic turned to the front the door and knocks on it. Amy came in and opened the door. The three hedgehogs eyes widened at the pajamas Amy was wearing. It was a pink onesie with Sonic's face from top to bottom. Sonic felt like he wanted to run into the pit of spikes in the Mystic Cave Zone.

Amy raised her eyebrow. "Huh? I've never seen you three girls before. Who are you?"

"Hi there! My name is Sonica, this is my black friend Shaniqua, and my white friend Silverella. We're new residents here in Station Square and we heard about this radical party that was happening at here." Sonic said.

Amy rubbed her hands on her chin. The three female hedgehogs had a slight resemblance to some male hedgehogs that she knows. Sonic was sweating bullets hoping Amy didn't notice anything.

"Well come on in! More girls means more fun!" Amy smiled.

Sonic sighed in relief. "Thank Chaos she's stupid."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver entered inside of the house. They saw Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Wave, Princess Sally, and this random human girl that was just there. There were tables with food and drinks.

Sonic raised his eyebrow. "Uhh...Who's that?" He pointed at the human.

"Oh! That's Princess Elise! She's visiting from Soleanna and I just decided to invite her." Amy said.

Elise waved. "It's very nice to meet you all. It's not weird at all that I'm with random talking animals I've never met before. Amy was talking about this Sonic person. He seems like a very fascinating and dashing hero."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just gave Elise a very weirded out look.

"She looks like someone who's into fucking animals." Silver said clearly enough for only Sonic and Shadow to hear.

"I hope I never have to interact with this woman." Sonic said to himself.

Shadow nudges Sonic on the shoulder. "Hey faker, ain't that those stupid detectives?" Shadow pointed over to the Chaotix.

Vector was in a purple dress wearing pink lipstick and a blond wig. Charmy was wearing a light blue dress with an afro wig and eye liner with jewelry on his arm. Espio was only wearing a purple dress and red lipstick. Sonic didn't know what the fuck to think seeing the Chaotix here.

The three hedgehogs walked up to the Chaotix.

"Vector? Espio? Charmy?" Sonic called their names.

Vector panicked for a moment, but calm down to see it was Sonic who was also a girl. The crocodile wipes the sweat from his head. "Hey Sonic, long time no see." Vector said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Silver asked.

"We're on a secret mission. Word on the street is that Amy has a secret stash inside of her house that she doesn't want anybody to know about. So the boys and I decided to grab our disguises and get on the case. Call me, Vectoria."

"I'm Espiona." Espio said in his usual quiet tone.

"And I'm Charm!" Charmy yelled loudly. Everyone just facepalmed at the uncreative names both Charmy and the author made up.

"What are you guys doing here? Also nice disguises. Those fake boobs look great." Vector gave the three hedgehogs a thumbs up.

Sonic laughed nervously. "Yeah...fake. That's totally what they are. I just wanted to find out what Amy was up to at this party."

"Cool! You guys are doing detective work too?! Awesome! Now it'll be six times as easier to find Amy's super secret st-" Charmy gets punched in the head by Vector.

"Could you shut your big mouth for just one moment?! This is why we could never do any sneaking around!" Vector said in annoyance. "Now check everything out. You guys blend in for us. Come on boys." Vector walked away with Charmy walking flying behind him, Espio turned to the hedgehogs and gave them a peace sign before turning invisible and following his team.

The three hedgehogs just looked in confusion. Their attention soon turned to Amy who let's out a whistle.

"Okay girls, who's up for a movie?!" Amy asked.

Silver shrugged. "I'm okay with that, what about you guys?" He turned to Sonic and Shadow.

"Fine." Shadow folded his arms and shrugged.

"Yeah sure. So what type of movie are we gonna watch? Something high speed action, adventures, and explosions?!" Sonic asked.

"Oh no girl. We're gonna be like stereotypical girls and binge watching the Twilight movies!" Amy held up all the Twilight DVDs.

The three hedgehogs eyes widened in terror.

"Nooooooooooo!" Sonic yelled.

"Damn! Not here!" Shadow said.

"Maybe staying in Crisis City to die wasn't such a bad idea." Silver said.

 ** _4 Hours of agonizing teenage angst later._**

Amy was crying her eyes out during the credits. Cream and Elise were crying as well while Blaze, Rouge, and Wave just yawned in boredom. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just slouched on the couch mind numb. Amy took the disk out of the DVD player.

"Okay! Last one!" Amy said holding the DVD.

"NO!" Shadow yelled. He took out an assault rifle and started shooting at the TV screen. He dropped his assault rifle and charged at Amy wrapping his hands around her neck. "You bitch! I will end your pitiful life right here right now if I sit through another one of these shitty movies!"

Amy struggled to fight back. Shadow's grip was too strong around her neck. Sonic and Silver ran up to Shadow and pulled him off Amy.

"Shadow dude! Are you nuts?! Relax!" Sonic said to him.

"It's over. You already destroyed the TV." Silver said.

Shadow pushed the two hedgehogs off of him. He took a deep breath. "I'm fine now…"

Sonic laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. She had a bit of weed before she came here. A little over the edge."

"Well that's okay. I guess we can do something else. How about we get some snacks first?" Amy said as she went to the food table.

Sonic groaned and turned to Shadow and Silver. "Guys, this a horrible idea. Why would you drag me into this?"

Shadow and Silver looked at each other and then back to Sonic. "This was your plan!" They said.

"Well you could've talked me out of it!" Sonic sighed. "No problem. I'm sure it couldn't get any worse." He said knowing damn well this shit won't get any better.

"Okay everyone, let's talk about our feelings!" Amy said excitedly.

Sonic slowly turned to Shadow and Silver. "Guys, I promise after this. I will go to SEGA and recommend Shadow the Hedgehog 2 and Silver the Hedgehog. Also, let's vow to never listen to me again. Deal?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Finally. Something smart came out of your mouth."

"Anything to get me out of my Pizza Hut job." Silver said.

All the girls sat in a circle while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just sat on the couch.

"Oh my gosh girls! Something awesome happened to me!" Amy said jumping with joy.

Wave put her hand up. "Okay. I'm gonna stop you right there. Because you're about to run your mouth about Sonic once again. You know damn well he doesn't like you, no man would ever want date your love obsessed ass."

"Oh shut up! At least Sonic has a character unlike that one dimensional bird you call a boyfriend! Besides, you guys are irrelevant!" Amy barked back.

Wave put up her hand and was about to say something. Then put her hand down knowing damn well that the Babylon Rogues are just assholes and that's it.

"Amy still acting childish like she always does. Don't act surprised by the way she acts. I mean, does your whole personality just evolved around Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Yes." Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said.

Amy puffed up her cheeks and folded her arms. "Quiet batgirl! You can't even choose between an idiot echidna and a emo whining hedgehog! You hussy!"

Shadow takes out his Shadow Rifle. Sonic grabs it and throws it away.

"Put that thing away! Why do you carry a bunch of weapons with you?!" Sonic asked.

Shadow folded his arms. "Never come unprepared."

Rouge got up. She was very pissed by Amy's insult. "Hussy!? At least I know how to be a woman!"

Amy laughed. "Yeah right. Like anyone would date you if you didn't have those breast of yours!"

Sally got up and got between the hedgehog and bat. "Girls relax. There's no need to argue like this. We're here to have fun remember?"

Amy turned to Sally. "Shut it! You're lucky I even allowed you into my house knowing that you've dated Sonic!"

Cream and Blaze just watched all the girls bicker. Blaze sighed.

"This is a little ridiculous Cream. Fighting over some boys." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you be upset if someone went after Silver when you liked him?" Cream asked.

Blaze started to blush. "N-No not at all! I-I'd fully support anyone Silver wants to be with. It's his decision after all. Silver is a wonderful guy. May not be too popular with everyone else, but I think he's a very sweet guy."

Silver overheard Blaze's comments about him and smiled widely. "Guys did you hear that?! Blaze likes me!"

"Shut up Silver." Sonic and Shadow said.

Sonic groaned. "Man this sucks! I'm tired of this! Could this get any worst?!"

Silver's body started shaking. "U-Uh...guys...Are you feeling something weird?"

Sonic and Shadow's body started to shake too. "I think we're turning back to our regular forms…" Shadow said.

"Oh no!" Sonic yelled!

A burst of light came from the three hedgehogs. All the girls turned to the three hedgehogs. The flash stopped and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were guys again.

Amy started burning with anger. "SOOOONIIIIIIIIC!"

Sonic got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "Darn it! Why didn't Eggman tell us when we'd change back?!"

"We didn't ask." Silver said.

"We shouldn't ask! He should've just told us! It's his machine!"

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about." Shadow pointed to Amy who pulled out her giant hammer and started charging at Sonic with it.

Sonic screamed in horror then stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute. Silver."

Silver uses his telekinesis and hold Amy in place. "It's no use!"

"I keep forgetting you can just do that." Sonic said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the Chaotix came in with a bunch of papers in their hands.

"Guys! We finally found it! Amy's secret stash! Unfortunately there wasn't anything too spectacular in there. All we found were their weird drawings of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver making out and doing unspeakable things with each other." Vector said grossed out.

"There's also these horrible fanfictions about you three. One where Shadow is cheating on Silver with Sonic, and everyone has a threesome at the end." Espio said.

"This is stuff a six year old shouldn't even know about!" Charmy said.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver turned to Amy with anger in their eyes.

"You're the one who's been writing these story?!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh yeah, she's dying now. Everyone leave immediately." Shadow said.

All the girls and Chaotix began to leave Amy's house. Before Elise can step out the door, Silver grabbed her as well.

"Oh no. You're staying. We can't have humans that fuck animals walk amongst us." Silver said. "Hey Blaze, call me later."

"Sure Silver." Blaze waved as she left.

Shadow cracks his knuckles. "Silver drop them. You and Sonic go outside. I'll take care of everything." He grinned evilly.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**.

Sonic and Silver were waiting for Shadow to finish up with Amy and Elise. Shadow came out of the door with blood all over him and his Shadow Rifle in his hand.

"You don't want to in there. Very messy. We should get rid of the house too." Shadow said.

 _ **3 more minutes later**_

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just watched as Amy's house burnt to the ground.

"So...What now?" Silver asked.

"How about some Chili Dogs as awkward, problem relating, decent acquaintances? All on me." Sonic suggested.

"Sure." Silver shrugged.

"I'm coming since you're paying." Shadow said.

The three hedgehogs started walking away from the burning house.

"So Sonic, is Forces gonna be any good?" Silver asked.

Sonic laughed. "I hope so. Or we're screwed. We allowed our weird fanbase to bring their stupid original characters to life. It should work!"

 **The End.**


End file.
